


Punishing Potter

by JsPrincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Male Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been a naughty student. Shameless PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishing Potter

Harry knocked hesitantly on the door to Professor Malfoy's office. 

“Enter,” he heard from within; with a big gulp of air, Harry did just that. He stepped through the ornate door and into Lucius Malfoy's office. 

“Professor Snape tells me that he's sending you to me for detention, because he believes that my methods of teaching might ingrain a bit more respect into that thick head of yours. He will be stopping by later, to check on your...progress,” the eldest Malfoy sneered. 

“Yes Professor,” Harry said, his eyes widening as Lucius laid his snake-headed cane across one end of his cherry wood desk.

“There will be no scrubbing cauldrons or bathroom tiles in your detentions with me. Neither will their be any writing lines, nor any traipsing through the Forbidden Forest. You will find that I am a bit more...traditional with my approach to discipline,” Lucius Malfoy continued, enjoying watching the color go out of the young man's face.

“Do come here. We can't expect to get anything done with you on the other side of the room, now can we?” Lucius formed his sentence as a request, but Harry knew that it was an order, one that, should he choose to ignore it, would prove to have painful consequences. 

The younger man walked, with heavy feet, to the right side of Professor Malfoy's desk. He looked at the gorgeous, but frightening blonde sitting behind it, and the hard look in Lucius' eyes made a chill run straight down Harry's spine. 

“Lower your trousers and bend at the waist, across my desk,” Lucius ordered, stifling a laugh as the young man before him became even more pale. “You will survive our encounter tonight, Mr. Potter, I assure you, though I do hope that you take the lessons that you're about to learn, to heart.” 

Harry took a deep breath and unfastened his belt. The look in Lucius' eyes remained just as cold as it had been when he ordered Harry to the desk. Harry's face turned beet red as he dropped his pants to his ankles in front of his Professor and bent over the desk, baring his arse for whatever the man chose to do to it. 

As Lucius stepped up behind him, Harry couldn't help but shiver. A smooth, cool hand ghosted softly over the cheeks of his bared ass. When Lucius' cane disappeared from Harry's view, he knew he was in for much more than he'd anticipated with this detention.

“I believe you will receive five strokes for disrespecting Professor Snape when he ordered you to detention, another five strokes for failing to complete both your Potions homework, and the potion you were set to brew in Professor Snape's class today, another three strokes for being two minutes late for your detention, and just to make it a nice even number, we'll do seven more strokes for ruining my son's potion when yours exploded all over the room. If my calculations are correct, that's twenty strokes with the cane.” 

Harry raised his head from the desk and opened his mouth to protest, but he was quickly cut off by the much larger man. “It would not be wise to push your luck. My next favorite number after twenty, is fifty.”

The green eyed young man dropped his head back to the table and quickly shut his mouth. Twenty was torture but he didn't know if he'd survive fifty lashes from that snake-headed cane.

Lucius smirked. “Take a deep breath and ready yourself Mr. Potter,” and with those words, the cane was swung through the air and came down on Harry's backside with a thick thump. “One,” Malfoy counted, smirk still firmly in place.

Malfoy continued caning Harry, counting out, each time the cane connected with Harry's body, “Two. Three. Four. Five,” all the way to fifteen, when the door was opened and the surly Potions Master who had sentenced Harry to this hell, entered the room. 

“I see detention is well underway,” Snape said with a smirk that rivaled Malfoy's.

Harry was too far gone to care. His eyes were glazed and the tears flowed freely from his eyes. 

“Very nice work, Lucius. He's fall into his head space quite well. The welts are beautiful as well.” Snape said appreciatively. 

“He has five more left, if you'd like to give it a try,” Lucius offered.

“No, I think I'll just watch. It's much more pleasing to me, to see the results of your handiwork, as opposed to getting my own hands dirty.” 

The next word out of Lucius' mouth was “Sixteen,” as he brought the cane down on Harry again. 

After finishing Harry's punishment and wiping his cane clean, Lucius approached Harry again. Severus was right beside him and together, they stripped Harry of the rest of his clothes and carried him to the bed that was waiting in the bedroom attached to Lucius' personal office, in his personal wing of the Manor. 

Severus produced a jar of ointment from one of the many pockets on his robes, and after opening it, he began to spread it on the welts on Harry's arse. “Don't,” Harry protested.

“It's only an antiseptic. It just keeps the marks from getting infected and prevents scarring. I know you like to feel your marks,” Severus soothed.

Harry settled on the bed, content to allow Severus to finish with the welts on his rear end and continue to soothe the ones on his thighs. 

While Severus was attending to the welts, Lucius sat down on the bed beside Harry and began to massage his shoulders. “You were beautiful,” he said, placing a kiss between Harry's shoulders. 

“Mmm, and you were wonderful. So into character. I truly felt scared there for a minute,” Harry said as his blond lover gave him a wondrous massage. 

After Harry's welts were attended to, he'd been massaged from head to toe, and was almost melted into a puddle from the attention from both men, Harry asked “Make love to me?” 

Severus and Lucius looked at each other, “Which one of us Harry?” Lucius asked.

Harry laid his head back on the pillow and considered. “Lucius in me, Severus in you; but I want to watch you two kiss first, then strip each other,” he said with a smirk that was almost up to the caliber of his two mates. 

Lucius and Severus shared another look, and since Harry had been a good little submissive, they decided to go along with his wishes. 

Rising to their knees, the two older partners moved together, and Harry rolled to his side to watch as they met. Lips parted and tongues danced, slipping together like they were meant to be that way all the time. Lucius reached for Severus' robes first, but it was Severus, who had Lucius' clothes off first. 

Harry, growing impatient with all the layers and buttons that his very proper Potions Master wore, grabbed his wand from the night table and spelled off the rest of Snape's clothing. 

Lucius kissed Severus again, and then turned to Harry. “Back on your stomach,” he ordered.

Harry rolled back to his stomach, smiling when Lucius jerked his hips up and placed a pillow underneath them. “Don't move,” he was ordered. 

It was almost torture to hold still as Lucius' cool, slick fingers entered him. It was all Harry could do, not to cry out and thrust back against Lucius' fingers as he was stretched and prepared. 

When Lucius was satisfied that Harry was prepared enough to not be injured, he lubricated his cock and slid into his younger partner at a tortuously slow pace. Once he was fully inside Harry, Snape was the one to bark an order, “Neither of you move,” he said, pushing Lucius forward against Harry and smiling as the youngest member of their triad hissed, feeling the sting of the welts on his arse, as Lucius pressed more tightly against him. 

Snape made quick work of preparing Lucius and entered him swiftly, with none of the torturous patience that Lucius had used on Harry. 

The Potions Master began to move, setting the pace for Lucius and Harry as well. He had to close his eyes to pull himself together, the site of his two lovers together, in front of him, was just too much after just a few minutes. 

When Severus opened his eyes again, it was to the sweet, keening sounds of his youngest lover. Lucius had leaned forward and was licking and nibbling on the back of Harry's neck and the young man was writhing under them. 

Snape watched as Harry's back arched and the green eyed man came with a shout. It was too much for Severus, who thrust twice more and came inside Lucius. 

Lucius didn't stand a chance with Harry clenching around him and Severus filling him. He groaned as his orgasm washed over him and he filled Harry, whose body was still shuddering underneath him.

Severus collapsed to the right of Harry and Lucius to the left; both of the older men wrapped their arms around their young lover and snuggled him close to their bodies. 

“Did you learn your lesson?” Lucius asked, after a few minutes of rest and catching their breath.

“Blimey, if detentions were like that, I'd have thrown stuff in Draco's cauldron more often,” Harry mumbled.

“New rule,” Lucius said, “no mentioning my son when we're naked. It's bad enough that you're 26 years old and still like to play 'naughty student' with your boyfriends.”

Harry laughed and Severus snorted and the three settled in for a much needed nap.


End file.
